30 Forbidden Fruits Drabbles
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: 30 drabbles, written in sets. My first time writing 100 word drabbles. Written from Ibiki or Iruka's point of view, but in third person. Rated to be safe. Yaoi.
1. Set One

Disclaimer – Characters property of Kishimoto Masashi

Disclaimer – Characters property of Kishimoto Masashi.

30 Forbidden Fruits – Ibiki/Iruka – Set One

I - Bitter

Ibiki marveled. Nothing ever darkened Iruka. No matter what life threw. He carried on life as he always did. Never a grudge, never malice, never bitter.

Even when he grew angry, when life took his parents, took his mentor. When his friend turned on everyone. He never grew bitter. Not at life, and especially not at love.

Ibiki was the bitter one. ANBU saw to that. Torturing souls day after day, and having been himself. He felt dirty for having someone as good as Iruka love him. But, Iruka made him less bitter.

He showed him life still had light.

II - Sweet

If sweet was defined by kind words and gestures, Iruka was a sweet man. He accepted his kind nature and spared it no thought. For him, it wasn't special.

But, for his lover, being so was. No one expected it. Each kiss, each gift . . . each smile. Every display of gentle caring warmed Iruka. Because he knew the sweetness was his and his alone. No one else ever saw it, or would even believe it existed, if told. Ibiki simply was _not_ a _sweet_ man.

But, Iruka would never tell, never share. This one thing he would forever be greedy over.

III - Love

Love for Iruka was simple. Easy to give, easy to show. He had enough love for everything, everyone. But, he also had special loves. For friends, for family, for his lover.

Ibiki was sparing with his love, what little he gave. Rarely showing or expressing any emotions, one so precious and vulnerable was last to creep out. For him, this was expected.

However, when together, they shared a love pure and strong. Everything paled in one another's eyes when compared to their lover. They were opposites, in many ways, that made a whole.

Iruka and Ibiki embodied the truest love.

IV - Hate

"Calm down." Ibiki's voice was a deep, soothing timbre.

"I hate them! All of them!" Iruka huffed, voice muffled, his face pressed into bear-like chest.

"I know." Running a hand trough the chuunin's hair.

"Why?! Why do they have to be so cruel?!" He demanded, not of Ibiki but the world. It wasn't fair!

"Because they're ignorant."

"That's no excuse!" He exclaimed, trying to move away from the embrace.

Holding tighter. "It's not right, not fair. You . . . we will just have to make up for them."

Yes, they would show Naruto the love he deserved. Not the hate the village showed.


	2. Set Two

Disclaimer – chapter one

Disclaimer – chapter one.

30 Forbidden Fruits - Ibiki/Iruka – Set Two

V – Black

He hated when his lover was away on missions. He always worried he'd never come back, even though he knew how capable the other nin was. He'd been through hell in life, and nothing had taken him down yet.

Iruka rarely slept well without strong arms around him. He couldn't sleep without the smell of his lover. He had tried and failed.

Every time the ANBU was away, Iruka slept with one of the other man's black coats. One rich in Ibiki's unique scent.

It wasn't strong arms, but it would do until he had what he wanted. His Ibiki.

VI – White

Ibiki yawned, watching, waiting. Flu had hit half of Konoha, particularly the mission desk. Only Iruka was present, doing the entire work load. He knew the chuunin would eventually crack.

Then, it happened.

A flash of white teeth, a loud voice, the raising of a thumb. There was just a twitch. A frown. A glare. Gai didn't know what hit him.

It was amusing to see the smaller chuunin throw the Green Beast from the mission's desk. He felt proud. It always made him smirk knowing that most of the nin feared his lover as much as they feared him.

VII - Forever

Forever. That's how long they would be Konoha nin. Before being lovers. Before being friends. Before anything else. They were nin. Sometimes . . . it was hard, very hard. Especially for Iruka.

The hardest part was knowing that something besides one another always came first. Could separate them, permanently. In an instant.

But, that never stopped them. Never kept them from pledging their hearts to one another forever. No, it only made them love all the stronger. Knowing any moment together may be their last. That their lives were not their own, and death was always on the horizon. Especially for Ibiki.

VIII – Never

He never said no. No matter what was asked of him. He was always there, always dependable. It drove Ibiki crazy.

Ibiki glared out the window, arms crossed, as Iruka spoke politely to their neighbor. They had been having a pleasant rare lunch at home, when the knock had come to the door, drawing Iruka away for twenty-two minutes to see to something Ibiki found stupid.

"Sorry." Iruka wrapped arms around him from behind. "But, we have to go back to work now."

"There's always supper." And, the ability to threaten the entire village to leave them the fuck alone.


End file.
